


Rough Nights

by stormyteatime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Black Butler - Freeform, Ciel's POV, Daddy Kink, First Person, Fluff and Smut, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel au, Sebaciel smut, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, aged up Ciel, bondage play, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, sebastian and ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long nights and rough sex makes for a satisfactory evening. A one-shot for an AU on Wattpad, entitled Liked and Subscribed. In Ciel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one-shot for mine and windmogica's (on tumblr) Sebaciel AU Liked and Subscribed on wattpad. Though the fic this far in yet, it's just some smut until it does get to this point.

Rough Nights

 

Ciel’s PoV

 

Late nights like these I find myself reading those cheesy romance novels that have no real grasp of what real love is; what real love feels like. Though I think that I don’t mind. When I read them I put me and Sebastian in those situations and I laugh. Sebastian would never be that cheesy, though he may try. It’s ridiculous. Speaking of said man, he’s been recording all afternoon. He had been working a lot at the courthouse as of late and he’s just been trying to catch up with his Youtube job now too, so he may have more time for me. I know he works hard for me, so he can spend time with me. He really should just do it for himself. I don’t like being the center of attention sometimes. But with him it’s kind of different. I like it, a lot. 

 

“Why are you still up?” I looked up from the book to see my love standing in the doorway. He was standing shirtless and eyeing me with that grin of his.

 

“I was waiting for you to come to bed...” I said, closing the book and set it away to give my full attention to him.

 

“You need to go to sleep it’s late,” He started to crawl on to the bed next to me. 

 

“I was waiting for you baby.”

 

“Okay, I get it.” He started to caress my exposed legs. “You miss me.” I smiled because I couldn’t hide. I did miss him. I missed him a lot these days. I could feel him move his hands in circles on my calves and around my knees.

 

“I do...” I whispered as I straightened my legs out across the bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

 

I smiled wider as he made his way to my face. I can’t help but smile when I’m with him. “Well, I’m here now, all yours.” He said against my lips right before he pressed his on to mine. I obviously couldn’t hide how much I wanted him. I breathed him in, using both my hands to pull him closer and rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs. I loved the texture of his flesh, so smooth, like silk--and it was all mine. The slight feel of scruff from his chin was like it was rushed and he missed a few spots. I loved it; I love him. 

 

“Is that so?” I whispered and he just kept kissing me, down my neck and on my shoulders. I smiled as he continued, pulling me down on the bed, lifting up my shirt and rubbing his hands all around my chest. “Baby can you hear me?”

 

“Oh, I hear you kitten. I love that sweet, sweet voice of yours. Keep talking; say my name kitten, say my name,” I couldn’t help but moan at his tone. God, it sounded so sexy and I was falling to bits just hearing it.

 

“Sebastian...haah...” My eyelids had fallen shut and I had just indulged into his touch, loving every moment of it. I was melting so fast it was so hard to keep up with him. “Huh, mmm--” I gasped and moaned as his fingertips ran over my pert nipples. I’m so sensitive and he knows it. I love it so much. Fuck, he knows how to touch me and push my buttons. 

 

“You like this?” He teased me often, hell he lived to tease me. 

 

“Don’t tease...” I begged, but I knew that’s what he wanted. He pinched and twisted them and I reacted as he wanted, moaning and arching my neck up; I wanted it and he knew that. “Baby...”

 

“I hear you, I hear you; I know what you want...you want to play don’t you kitten?” 

 

“Yes...”

“Address me properly kitten...”

 

“Yes...daddy.” 

 

“Good kitten...how do you want to play tonight?”

 

His voice intoxicated me, oh my god I love it; I love it so much. “I want the toys....” I whispered as I thought. “Tie me up....use the chains and the vibrator...” 

 

“Is that all kitten?”  He whispered into my ear, licking and kissing my earlobe.

 

“I don’t know...” I said, my mind half gone as I felt his hands travel and start to pull my clothes off. 

 

“Maybe...once we get started...you will know...” He slowly pinned me down on the bed, placing my hands firmly above my head. He kissed my lips so tenderly, licking against them and played with my tongue; his was rough and he moaned into my mouth. I loved the taste of him, it was delightful. He removed his mouth from mine, almost disappointed, he then went to the toy bin and grabbed the cuffs. “Give me your hands kitten~” He was so loving as he cuffed them above my head and to the head board. He kissed wrists and arms, to my face then my lips again quickly. “How do you want it kitten, tell daddy.”

 

“I want it...rough, hmm, pull my hair, bite me hard...hurt me please.” He cupped my cheek and then started to touch me down my chest and around my sides and belly button.

 

“Do you remember the safe word?”

 

“Yes,” I nodded looking up at him, my eyes half lidded and he looked at me with a loving smile as he traced around my hip bones, right above my loins, just to tease me. “Please, don’t tease..” I begged him. 

 

“What do you want kitten, tell daddy.” He kept teasing me, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. “I think...you want to be teased,” he grinned at me knowing that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. He enjoyed the torture. I guess a little part of me enjoyed it as well. “I’ll use the vibrator....” He trailed off, his hands leaving my body for the moment. I heard the shuffling of some of my other favorite things to play with as he rummaged the toy box. He pulled it out and immediately turned it on. I heard the low hum of it from across the room. I could almost feel it already. I moaned when I heard it, though it being nowhere near my body. He came back to the bed and put it on my skin, under my chin and across my chest. He stuck it in my mouth a couple of times just to get the tip wet and ran it over my redden nipples. My waist moved up and down slowly and I pulled on the restraints a little bit. It made me grit my teeth as he’d slide it down my belly a little and then going back up and then down again, then up, not going passed my belly button. Nowhere near where I wanted it. 

 

The teasing continued, over and over. My dick was dripping with pre come, yet still untouched. Not even a little nudge and it was killing me. Fuck. He could see my frustration and only smiled at my suffering. I would say please countless times but he would always ask me what. My pride held me firm and I didn't tell him what I wanted, even if he already knew. I was making so many noises it was hard to tell him what I wanted.

 

“Seba- _ aah..! _ Daddy...put it in me...” I finally managed. I could see him smiling above me as he removed it. Then dragged it down my body, the time passed my waist. He slowly circled it around my dick then up and down then down over my entrance. I could feel him push it against it but not with enough pressure to make it go in. Oh, it drove me insane because I could feel the vibrations, it was violent and that’s how I wanted it. “Put it in...in..” I begged and begged him, my legs shaking and hips rocking.

 

“Say please kitten~” He teased more and my eyes rolled back a little and I gasped then nearly screamed it.

 

“ _ Please--fuck  _ **_please!_ ** _ ”  _ I was drooling quite a bit at that point because I was salivating more than necessary. And then he pushed it in and oh bliss--oh glorious pleasure that I felt. My body shook with tremors as he moved it around, in and out and twisted it like nobody’s business. He was rough with me like I asked, so kind. I am so sensitive when it comes to the vibrator. It’s like the pleasure is intensified by a billion. I’m already pretty sensitive, but  _ fuck.  _

 

“Like this kitten?” He turned it pulled it out and then rudely shoved it back inside my body causing me to scream and I really didn't have to answer but I did anyway.

 

“Ye- _ haaah _ ! Yeah!” My chest rolled along with my hips; my whole body quaking, I was in ruins in only a few minutes, mere  _ seconds _ . He knew all about my body; what to do to make me squeak, moan, squirm and scream and shout until I couldn’t talk or move anymore. 

 

“Such a good kitten for daddy.” I could barely see his face, but I knew he was smiling at me. He had started doing it harder, grinding it against my walls and looking for my special spot. He was doing it so hard and oh god it made me tremble it felt so good. His other hand rubbed my erect cock and I had nearly lost it at that point. His fingers were rough. My legs were shaking and I was just a drooling mess at this point. He rubbed around my pink leaking head. My hands tugged and pulled on the restraints because the way his hands teased made me want to show him what I really wanted.

 

Suddenly he stopped, removed his hand and turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out. I must have looked confused, my eyebrows furrowed together. My chest was heaving greatly, trying to catch up with the rest of me. “Daddy....” I asked curiously.

 

“Hm, kitten, you seemed to be enjoying yourself....” He said smiling.

 

“I was.” 

 

“Good, but you're ready now?” I nodded eagerly. “Okay kitten I’m just going to reposition you.” He uncuffed one of my hands and then unhooked me from the head board. Then re-handcuffed my hands and turned me around, “There~ now I can move you around as freely as I want.” My hands propped my body up along with my knees. “Hey kitten, do you want to use your mouth?”

 

“I’d love to.” I said, he cupped my cheek and turned me toward himself. 

 

“Okay, go ahead kitten...” I licked my lips, this wasn't something I would love to admit out loud, but I was a bit of a cockslut when it came to Sebastian. I loved to have it in my mouth, I loved his taste. I  _ loved  _ it when he called or treated me as such. 

 

I did my best with cuffed hands and got between his legs. I unzipped his pants and pulled it out with awe all over my face. My mouth formed a smile and I knew he could see it and put his fingers into my hair. “Daddy....you're so big..” I whispered against it. 

 

“Yeah? Why don't you be a good slutty kitten and suck daddy off.” I was way too eager and began to put it into my mouth, using my way way too skillful tongue all over it. He reacted as I thought he might, moaning but trying to hide it in a groan, throwing his head back and pulling and tugging on my hair making me moan. 

 

“Aah, God....daddy~” My hands wrapped around the base as I sucked in the head like it was all I knew how to do. He knew I loved having my hair pulled. My body rubbed back and forth against the mattress as Sebastian tugged on my hair, pulling me back and forth. My tongue glided along the bottom as the rest of my mouth wrapped around it all. I sucked as hard as I could around him, moaning as loud as I could as he nearly ripped my hair from my head. I could hear him moan and groan under his breath and it made me shake; my thighs trembled and the head of my dick leaked all over the white bedsheets. 

 

“Ah~ such a good kitten. Aah, good-good boy, good kitten.” I loved to make Sebastian lose composure. It was my goal. I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked hard making him throw his head back and grunt, thrusting his hips forward. His cock went further into my mouth and I let him fuck it. 

 

“Mm..hmm...mng...” Humming and moaning noises were all I could make in total. I could tell he loved it though. He started to lessen his grip on my hair and start to run his fingers through it instead. It soothed me, god, I loved those hands. Such long fucking fingers and palms bigger than my face. Probably. Not really. But they were big hands fuck. He could have control of my body with just one hand at my hip. My tiny hands could never compare. I loved his fingers inside of me, all on my ass; groping me and leaving red marks and hand prints. It’s almost like he's marking me. To anyone who sees, they know I belong to someone. Sebastian Michaelis, I belong to him. 

 

“Good kitten...okay...I think you-you deserve some play time now~” He pulled on my hair, pulling his dick from mouth and roughly turned me around and pinned me nice and hard to the mattress. He ripped my thighs nice and wide apart and used those hands-- _ fuck-- _ and groped my ass hard. Pulling and rolling the mound of flesh around, he ran a few fingers around my entrance, but never put one in. All he did was tease. “Do you want more kitten? My fingers....?” He asked teasing my entrance, putting small pressure to it. Once he noticed I was somewhat enjoying it, he pulled his fingers away and I sighed in disappointment and I knew he smiled. “Or my mouth?” 

 

“Mm....can you do both?” 

 

“What a greedy kitten..you get one...choose now or I do.” 

 

“Your fingers...fuck please!” 

 

“Alright kitten.” He rudely shoved two inside of me and I took them greedily, feeling them so rough inside me, god. He curled and twisted and plunged them deep. I cried out as expected. Fuck his fingers were long. I felt a sting on my left ass cheek as Sebastian had started smacking me harshly with the sense of no repercussion. He was spanking me and grabbing me and fingering me roughly, so rough. I thought I was going to lose my  _ fucking  _ mind. Don't get me wrong, I love when he uses his mouth too, it’s just I love his hands,  _ a lot.  _ I’m obsessed with them. They have to always be on me or I have to be holding them whenever he’s near. I don't know why, I must have a hand fetish or something. But only for his hands; only for him. 

 

I was coming apart quicker than expected. He had added the other two at the same time and I nearly lost it, I almost came right then. I was probably crushing his fingers by how hard I clench around him. I couldn't help him, my muscles squeezed involuntarily.

 

“You're so tight kitten~” He murmured in my ear as he thrusted his fingers good and hard inside of me. He was working me so well I could no longer form words, they got caught in my throat and came out as mewls and moans. “Do you want to get fucked kitten?”

 

“Yes! Yes!  _ Ahh _ -” for some reason I could only form that word coherently. He pulled his fingers out, curling them so he hit my walls in just the right way. Emptiness came over me as his fingers left me. But I wasn't  going to be empty for long. 

 

“Look how well you stay wide open for daddy~! Such a good kitten.” I love when he calls me a good kitten. 

 

“Thank you daddy.” I mewled as he grabbed at my hips and readied himself to fill me.  He continued to tease me, I wanted to tell him to stop the teasing and just take me already. If I attempt to give him orders he would give me nothing. I’ve learned to be his good little kitten if I wanted anything. 

 

“Such a patient little kitten. Do you want this?” He teased by rubbing it in circles around my entrance. I gasped and could only nod. “Do you want it inside you?” I continued to gasp and moan as he slid a little in and pulled it out. “Deep inside, all at once? Will you call for me kitten? Will you scream for daddy?” He noticed my lack of speaking and he continued to tease. “Nod if you understand kitten~” I rolled my head down and up in what would seem like a nod. “Good...kitten, scream for daddy.” He said right before he rammed into me with no chance of slowing down, only speeding up. I screamed as he asked, though it being out of my control. He was so rough. I cried out, my throat already becoming dry and scratchy. “Alright kitten....” He did a quick thrust as if to get my attention. “You know the rules: no cumming until daddy says so and no trying to touch yourself; I may only touch you...” He said, wrapping his hand around my length and giving it a gentle squeeze and a quick rub. My hips spasmed a second and I pushed back against him. He rudely grabbed my hips to stop them. “Oh, and you get what daddy gives you. Don't be a greedy kitten.” 

 

“Yes, daddy...” I murmured against the sheets. That was the best part, I was only aloud to moan and let Sebastian please me how he wanted to. I was not to beg for more than I was getting and the most I could--the most he would allow me to do--is to squeeze around him tightly. Sometimes I could coax him into letting me cum when I wanted without his word. 

 

He started into me, hard and rough and just raw; rubbing around my walls so hard. His fingers held my hips tight and his movements drove me insane. All I could do was  cry and scream into the pillows and sheets and hoped I didn't pass out. Or maybe I wanted to pass out, it depended how close I was. I could be on the brink of an orgasm and I’d work so hard reach it I’d pass out right as I cum and it would be the most paralyzing pleasure I’ve ever felt. I could hear Sebastian moan and groan above me, he worked just as hard. I could feel him squeeze my ass so tight I thought he might be breaking flesh. Everything felt like jello as I was dragged and fucked back and forth until I became numb with pleasure. My whole body felt sensational. All my senses were alive and working all at once, in sync and working together until I was feeling taste and or hearing sight. Whichever came first I guess. 

 

“ _ Aha!  _ Daddy! It-it’s soooo good! Like that... _ ngh naaah aaaaahn! _ ” I was trying to remain as far away from the edge as possible but it was just impossible. Sebastian was so fast and so rough and just  _ fuck! _ His hands, his fucking hands were ravaging at my hips like a beast feasting on prey. I would be more than delighted to be the prey. 

 

“Fuck, kitten! So tight you are for daddy,  _ ngh _ ....such a good k-kitten~” He reached up to grab my hair and pull my head back and I screamed so loudly it vibrated around the room. He pulled me up to him by my hair and held my body close. Back to his chest and my head rolled onto his shoulder as he continued as hard as he could. My chained arms reached behind me to wrap around his head as best I could. He started kissing around my neck only making things worse. He pushed and pushed and I felt myself getting closer and closer. I was losing it fast. 

 

“Daddy~!” I whined and moaned all at once.

 

“Al-already?” Sebastian asked, he wasn't surprised though. My whole body was shaking violently and my voice was so loud it hurt. “Kitten you must wait till I say so...” I whinned, nearly crying. My legs were shaking so bad. 

 

“Please, I-I can't hold it!” Tears of frustration formed in my eyes. “I can't, I can't!” I repeated it over and over like a chant. This is what I get for asking for it rough. Rough to Sebastian is just being really, really fast, and that gets me off so much faster than a normal pace. 

 

“Alright kitten~ only because you asked nicely.” My body quaked in his grip, I know he can't say no. He pounded harder and faster until he came across that one spot. He hit it again and again. And I was ruined. I came in that very instance. Screaming and crying for Sebastian, my body gave out as well. Legs like soggy noodles gave me no support; only Sebastian with his grip on my waist could keep me up. He just kept hitting it and hitting, I was squeezing so hard that I heard him moan low in my ear and fill me up, cumming fully inside of me. My body was but a vessel for it. I was in the most crippling pleasure every and I loved all of it. It was like this all the time. I would never change it, I would never change him. 

 

I felt his hips slowly come to a stop before he pulled out and made the mistake of letting me go as well. My arms unhooked from around his neck and I collapsed on to the sheets. My body was in ruins. I was absolutely broken. 

 

Sebastian was always so loving after. Once we both were satisfied, he’d always clean me up before we rested. He made sure I was alright and comfy and that I was completely satisfied, which I was, every time. He cleaned my body gently and kissed all the marks he’d made all over. He helped me into one of my night shirts and then covered me up in the blanket. He kissed my face several times, whispering sweet nothings and I love you’s. All just for me. My heart pounded so fast I thought it might beat out of my chest. He may have been one hell of a lover, a true beast between the sheets, but one of the cuddliest panda bears you could ever meet.

 

“Is it sore?” He asked, murmuring against my soft red cheek as he laid next to me.

 

“A little,” I said back. “But it could never compare to the amount of leftover pleasure I feel.”

 

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. “Ah, kitten. You're so beautiful.” He booped my nose and made me flush up. “It’s time for you to get some sleep now though.” He kissed my forehead. “Goodnight, kitten.” 

 

“Thank you...”

 

“For what?”

 

“For loving me, taking care of me. For being the world's most amazing stress reliever and husband.”

 

“You flatter me kitten.” 

 

“Just doing my job~.”

 

“Now, time for bed.” His eyes shut.

 

“But I want to play, I’m wide awake baby!”

 

“No.....sleep.” 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll go to sleep....in exchange for a kiss~.”

 

He sighed, “I’ve been giving you kisses all afternoon but I guess one more couldn’t hurt.” He leaned into my face and pressed our lips together in a quick, goodnight kiss. “Now goodnight kitten.” 

 

“You think I could get a midnight sweet?”

 

“Ciel.”

 

“Right, sleeping. Look, I’m sleeping, my eyes are shut.”

 

“You're lips are still moving.”

 

“So are yours.”

 

“ _ Touché.”  _ He chuckled a little. “Here...” He started running his fingers through my hair. “Does this help?” I hummed and turned my head into his head.

 

“I could sleep for days with you next to me.” He smiled at me and I could feel myself being settled onto a heavenly cloud. As I drifted further and further into sleep I heard Sebastian whisper another goodnight and an I love you along with a sweet peck to my lips. It’s the last thing I felt before I fell asleep in his arms.

 


End file.
